lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SophitzFoster/Things I Learned at the Book Signing!!
Hey guys! Here are some cool (and some exciting!) things I learned at Mrs. Messenger's book signing. If you're going to one, you might want to wait on the read because you'll be playing a game there where you try to guess whether she's telling the truth or not. Things I Learned at the Book Signing (2018) *Her publishers are willing to sign for book 10! She's just not sure if it'll be necessary and doesn't want to drag it out. *Keeper started as a short story where a girl is told she's an elf by Fitz, in his POV. She was going to stop right after he told her she's an elf. Gradually, she kept wondering more and more about this girl, though, and started to explore the story more. *Fitz was originally 97 years old! She was thinking because of the elves' indefinite lifespan childhood might last hundreds of years, so that's why she picked that. But then she realized how weird that was, and how Sophie's parents would have known something was weird with how slow Sophie was aging. *The Lost cities began as a crumbling utopia. That's where emphasis on jewels and such came from. The birth fund also quickly sprang from that idea. She also made it so they all speak the same language, because she was thinking that if they were less divided, racism would be less rampant. *She still doesn't know who Sophie will end up with still because she doesn't like to dictate emotions. She says her job as a writer is to throw situations at Sophie, and she'll have to see how Sophie reacts. *She does know what the Great Gulon incident is, guys. She's going to write it as a short story from Keefe's POV with A COLLECTION OF SHORT STORIES she wants to publish after the series on things we've been wondering about. She thinks if she writes it into the story it'll just get a few lines of dialogue and that won't do it justice. *Dex was originally white blond, but her publishers made her change it so that Dex and Sophie didn't look like siblings on the cover. She still thinks of Dex having lighter hair then he has on the cover. *She knows about the wiki! She just can't go on it because of intellectual property issues. *She does cliffhangers for two reasons. First, she doesn't want to wrap everything up and then break it again, because then we might not want to read the next book and have everything go wrong again. Second, if she stops in the middle of things, she can pick right back up with action. Otherwise, she would have to build up to it and we would be disappointed by the slow start and probably skipping ahead. Things Luna di Angelo Learned at a School Event *Sophie was originally called Agatha McWeenie in the short story version (she wanted her to seem like a massive loser from the get-go—dorky name and all) *The version of Keeper 1 sold in stores is the 20th draft (plus some edited versions for typos) *Keeper 1 was supposed to be called catching Everblaze *If Sophie were friends with a character from another book, it would be Annabeth Chase from Rick Riordan’s novels *Stina has two last names because she forgot while writing Exile that she had made Stina’s last name Heks and had to make something up: Logner (It has been corrected in later editions) *She looks up continuity errors in Harry Potter to make her feel better for her own *Shannon tried to write the stories she would’ve liked to read as a kid *Keefe is one of the hardest caharacters for her to write because she has to figure out when and how to make him get serious and not joke *The character Shannon related to most is Silveny because of how bubbly she is and also EXCLAMATION POINTS!!! Things People Have Learned at 2019 Events *Iggy was originally a tiny kangaroo *Silveny was originally Biana's *Sophie was originally named Alexandria Category:Blog posts